We Are United
by psycochick32
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short one-shots in the Power Rangers: Samurai realm.  Various characters & pairings
1. Cooking Up A Surprise

Cooking Up A Surprise

* * *

A/N: for second_batgirl, whose A-Z prompt was "Kevin/Mia, C is for Cooking"

* * *

"Hey, Mia, can you wait up a minute?"

"Sure." Mia tilted her head, watching as Kevin oh-so-meticulously put his bokken away, making sure it aligned with the others perfectly. He was always so precise... but something seemed different.

"Is something wrong?"

Kevin just about leaped out of his skin, turning quickly. "Wrong? No! Why would anything be wrong?"

"You seem... nervous," Mia ventured.

Kevin smiled - actually, it almost looked like more of a grimace - quickly before taking a deep breath.

Mia's heart skipped a beat.

"Look, I was just wondering if..."

Blinking, Mia waited a few moments. "If...?" she prompted hopefully.

"You know, if... you wanted to, I don't know... do something? Some time? Like, tomorrow at 7:30?"

Mia opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"I already double- and triple-check with Jayden and he said it'd be okay but-" He pressed his lips together, as if realizing he was rambling.

He was blushing, and Mia found it ridiculously adorable.

"Kevin, I-"

"Don't want to, I get it," he said softly, lowering his head and moving to walk past. She grabbed his hand and spun him toward her.

"No, silly! I'd love to! What do you want to do? Oh, we could have a picnic, or I could make us some-"

"You do?" Kevin gaped, completely appalled that she'd actually agreed. As she rambled on, he discreetly pinched his leg.

_'Ow.'_ Yeah, this was real.

Then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, no, no!" When she stared at him, he quickly amended, "I... kind of thought maybe we could do this." He held out a rumpled blue sheet of paper. It was clear it'd been folded and re-folded hundreds of times.

Mia skimmed it. "A couples' cooking course?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I'd love to! Oh, I know just what I'm going to wear..." She pecked him on the cheek before darting inside, calling for Emily.

Standing alone, Kevin let a huge grin crawl over his face.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own them; they're all Saban's and I'm thrilled about this :D


	2. Unexpected Visits

Unexpected Visits

Jayden was tired, wet, cold and miserable. He'd tried absolutely everything to avoid this… but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He'd trained until he was sore. That just got him strained muscles and _his_ solicitous attentions. He'd tried sleeping, but his dreams left him even more uncomfortable… and adding in the sore muscles didn't help, either.

That night, in a last-ditch attempt, he'd tried taking a cold shower to clear his mind, which worked about as terribly as all his other efforts.

Jayden was miserable; he hated being tired, he hated being wet (he'd been a little too upset to worry about silly things like towels) and he absolutely _hated_ being cold.

Antonio was warm. Antonio was _always_ warm. And his bed was big enough for two.

Decision made, Jayden squared his shoulders and all but ninja-streaked into Antonio's room, under the covers, and up against his back. The Gold Ranger let out a yelp similar to a small dog shut in a door. He spun instinctively, ready to pummel whatever evil monster Master Xandred had sent down-

"Jayden?"

"Mmmm-hm."

Antonio let out a string of words in Spanish that were completely incomprehensible to a much comfier and happier Jayden. When they didn't work, he reverted to English. "You're _cold_!"

"Not anymore."

"And _wet._"

"I'll dry."

It was really hard for Antonio to stay mad at Jayden when he looked so innocent… until another cold droplet rolled off his bangs onto his chest.

"You're not drying fast enough."

"'m comfy. Keep having nightmares."

Antonio sighed, torn between irritation at his boyfriend's physical state and worry for his mental and tugged Jayden into a better position to cuddle. If only the rest of the team could see their leader now…

"Fine, you can stay. But next time, bring a towel."


End file.
